Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites
| image= Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites cover.png |caption = |band = various artists |band2 = Cast of Phineas and Ferb |released = September 21, 2010 |recorded = |genre = Holiday |label = Walt Disney Records |before = Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! |after = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |tracks = Track listing: # "Winter Vacation" - Bowling For Soup # "What Does He Want?" - Candace # "That Christmas Feeling" - Olivia Olson # "I Really Don't Hate Christmas" - Dr. Doofenshmirtz # "Where Did We Go Wrong?" - Cast - "Phineas and Ferb" # "Danville for Niceness" - Cast - Phineas and Ferb # "Christmas is Starting Now" - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy # "Thank You Santa" - Mitchel Musso # "The Twelve Days of Christmas" - Cast - Phineas and Ferb # "Good King Wenceslas" - Baljeet and Buford # "Frosty the Snowman (Recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas")" - Major Monogram and Carl, the Intern (in some versions credited as Carl the Intern and Major Monogram) # "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" - Isabella # "Run Rudolph Run" - Phineas # "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)" - Vanessa # "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town" - Love Händel # "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" - Cast - Phineas and Ferb }} is a Christmas themed CD from Phineas and Ferb. It was released on September 21st 2010. It is the 5th Soundtrack to the hit series as well as the second Phineas and Ferb CD release. About the album The CD has all 7 songs from the ''Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!'' Soundtrack which was released digitally, in addition, there is one extra song called "What Does He Want?" performed by Candace. This song was supposed to be in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" but was taken out in order to fit the 45 minute time slot. In addition there are the 3 songs of "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" (despite the fact that the album was released over a year before that episode aired) and also 5 classic Christmas Carols sung by Characters from the show. For example, Vanessa sings "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)" and Monogram and Carl sing their own version of "Frosty the Snowman". Track Listing # "Winter Vacation" - Bowling for Soup (Povenmire/Culross/Marsh/Olson/Walker/Williams/Moncrief - Wonderland (BMI)) # "What Does He Want?" - Candace (Olson/Povenmire/Moncrief - Wonderland (BMI)) # "That Christmas Feeling" - Olivia Olson (Jon Colton Barry - Wonderland (BMI)) # "I Really Don't Hate Christmas" - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson - Wonderland (BMI)) # "Where Did We Go Wrong?" - Cast - Phineas and Ferb (Povenmire/Hughes/Olson - Wonderland (BMI)) # "Danville for Niceness" - Cast - Phineas and Ferb (Jon Colton Barry - Wonderland (BMI)) # "Christmas is Starting Now" - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy (Povenmire/Olson/Jacob - Wonderland (BMI)) # "Thank You Santa" - Mitchel Musso (Barry/Marsh/Povenmire - Wonderland (BMI)) # "The Twelve Days of Christmas" - Cast - Phineas and Ferb (Traditional - new lyrics by Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Bernstein/Peterson - Wonderland (BMI)) # "Good King Wenceslas" - Baljeet and Buford (Traditional - new lyrics by Povenmire/Marsh/Bernstein/Olson - Wonderland (BMI)) # "Frosty the Snowman (Recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas")" - Major Monogram and Carl, the Intern (Nelson/Rollins - Chappell (ASCAP) - new lyrics for "Perry Saves Christmas" by Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Peterson/Bernstein) # "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" - Isabella (Cahn/Styne - Chappell/WB Music (ASCAP)) # "Run Rudolph Run" - Phineas (Brodie/Marks - St. Nicholas (ASCAP)) # "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)" - Vanessa (Tormé/Wells - Edwin H. Morris/Sony/ATV (ASCAP)) # "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town" - Love Händel (Coots/Gillespie - EMI Feist/Haven Gillespie (ASCAP)) # "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" - Cast - Phineas and Ferb (Traditional - new lyrics by Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Bernstein/Peterson - Wonderland (BMI)) International Releases A European Spanish version has been announced to be released the 9th, november, 2010. It is called "Phineas y Ferb: Navidades con Perry", a rough translation of "Phineas and Ferb: A Very Perry Christmas". The title literaly means "Phineas and Ferb: Christmas with Perry". Chart Performance The U.S. Billboard charts are released nine days before the listed chart date (for example, the Week of October 16 chart was released on October 7). Bold represents the highest ranking to date. Album Credits Phineas and Ferb Created By: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh All songs performed and produced by Danny Jacob except "Christmas is Starting Now" produced by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy Executive in Charge of Music for Disney Television Animation: Jay Stutler A&R: Dani Markman Senior Manager of Music Production: Mark Karafilis Mastered by Stephen Marcussen at Marcussen Mastering, Hollywood, CA Business Affairs: Melissa Bolton Featuring the Singing Talents of: Vincent Martella, Ashley Tisdale, Alyson Stoner, Mitchel Musso, Olivia Olson, Bobby Gaylor, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Tyler Mann, Thomas Sangster, Jaret Reddick, Laura Dickinson, Danny Jacob, Aaron Daniel Jacob, Jeff Gunn, Vangie Gunn, and Robbie Wyckoff Dan and "Swampy" would like to thank their families for all of their support and inspiration and Danny Jacob, whose vast musical knowledge and immeasurable talent makes our show possible. Very Special Thanks to: Matt Bissonette, Marylata Jacob, Gabe Moffat, Ira Ingber, Larold Rebhun, Sean McGuire, Christina Desiderio, Fera Mostow, Jeff Lowy, Melissa Berger, Bill Perlman and the entire staff at Disney Channel, Disney Television Animation, the crew of Phineas and Ferb, Walt Disney Records and The Disney Music Group. Album Art Direction by: Steve Gerdes Album Design by: Steve Sterling ℗2010 Walt Disney Records ©Disney Gallery File:Christmas is Starting Now original cover.jpg|original artwork for when the album was titled Christmas Is Starting Now HF ADVERT 1.png|Illustration of Perry and Phineas and Ferb's house in the CD. HF ADVERT 2.jpg|Song List in the CD Panphlet HF ADVERT 3.jpg|Back of the CD Carátula de Navidades con perry.jpg|Cover of the Spanish version External Links * Barnes and Noble.com * Amazon.com * Best Buy.com * Walmart.com Category:Soundtracks Category:CDs Category:Merchandise Category:P